The Apocalypse
by CarsCars2Fanatic
Summary: Why is Foxy living on her own in the woods? Why is the town charred and burnt? Why am I asking YOU all these questions? After all, Foxy's the only one who can answer them... Or can she? I don't own anyone from Cars or Cars 2. I also don't own Hero by Skillet. Rated Kplus for Foxy's cursing at the end (XD). Also Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Crime, and Angst.
1. The Introduction

Ashes. That's what she saw when she looked up and down. The color of depression, despair, and lost hope. Foxy hacked agonizingly, then shivered and returned her attention to the crudely made fire in front of her. She placed another rotted stick on top of it, careful to not burn herself. She had been living on her own for nearly a year, after waking up and discovering that the town was empty, and charred nearly to the ground.

She called for the rest of the townsfolk for a day, then resorted to screaming for them, then she simply started running, the remnants of the town horrifyingly like tombstones.

She reached up a hand and felt at her hair, which was brutally short, and horrendously uneven. Grimy, blackened with soot, and the edges singed, she had no choice but to shear it off.

She had found a rusted piece of metal, had grabbed her hair, shut her eyes, and started sawing.

She was pulled out of her thoughts by a rustling in the bushes. She jumped, then turned, grabbed her spear, and scurried up the dead tree behind her. She hoped that it was a deer, since she hadn't eaten in weeks. What she saw, however, was something odd. It looked like... a moustache. Her eyes widened as she saw the reflection of the flames dancing across a hood.

It pulled out into the clearing, and at the same time, she heard a rustling in the trees around her. She looked up, but saw nothing. It was as though a giant bird had flown overhead, and she tilted her head in confusion. She looked back down at the thing in the bushes, only to see that it wasn't a deer at all, but a car. She hid quickly as it looked up, unused to contact from a car for an extended period of time. It spotted her however, and pulled towards the tree, tilting its hood and squinting its eyes as it tried to get a better look at her.

As a coughing fit overtook her, she could feel herself growing weaker and weaker. The fit didn't pass by, and she gasped as she felt herself slipping out of the tree. She scrabbled for a branch, but missed, and fell to the ground hard, still wheezing.

The car raced around the trunk of the tree, and looked down at her in horror. The figure on the ground had green eyes, was pale, filthy, and extremely thin.

She struggled to stand, to get away from this car, before he hurt her like the last ones. In her weakened state she could only get to her knees, and she scrambled backwards, away from the car, afraid that it would kill her.

"I'm not here to hurt you." The car replied in a thick British accent, slowly reaching a tire out to her.

She began hacking again as she backed up rapidly, sounding like a dying animal.

"Please. I'm not here to hurt you. You must trust me."

As her eyes darted from the car's to the ground beneath her, she could see that the car meant her no harm. She stopped, and the car smiled.

"That's much better." His eyes flicked towards the spear she had dropped, then quickly ran over her skinny form, and he reached a tire out to her.

She flinched backwards, against the trunk of a tree.

"I'm not going to hurt you. I insist that you come with me. It isn't safe here." As though sensing her hesitation, the car continued. "There's a variety of food in the cabin of my aircraft. I'm sure there's something there that we can find for you."

At that, she scrambled over to the fire. Establishing eye contact with the car, she began putting the fire out, scooping dirt onto the fire.

The car, realizing that she was coming with him, turned on his headlights so she could see. She waited until the fire was completely out, then made her way over to the car cautiously. He set off with her following at a length behind, still unsure of where he was leading her.

They soon came upon a large, sleek jet, who nodded to the car. The car nodded back, and Foxy hung back, remembering that the last cars who had been here, the ones who had hurt her, had come in a large, black helicopter. "Come now, Siddeley won't hurt you."

"Of course not. I would say that I wouldn't hurt a Beetle, but they're such pesky insects."

The car chuckled, then drove up the lowered ramp. At the top, he turned around and looked down at her. "Aren't you coming?"

She lowered her head, then followed him up the ramp. She looked around the interior of the jet, and the car directed her down a thin hallway, just wide enough for a car to fit through.

"The washroom is that way, the food that I promised is down the other hallway." The car replied, giving her a smile.

She nodded, then took the hallway leading to the bathroom, hoping that they had a shower. Her eyes grew wide as she entered the room. The shower wasn't a shower, but a car wash! She gulped, and walked into it after shedding her torn clothing. She emerged minutes later, clean and sopping wet. She placed her bedraggled and thin sweatshirt on over her shirt and jeans when she was finished, then walked out of the room, ruffling her hands through her uneven hair to dry it. She winced as she was walking towards the car, her shoulder aching where the orange car that had come earlier had shot her.

"I saw that."

She jumped as he turned around, looking at her worriedly.

"Are you all right?"

She nodded, but the look on the car's face told her that he hadn't believed her.

"Sit." He nudged her towards a chair, then drove off to a cabinet.

Not knowing what else to do, she sat down, wincing again at the pain in her shoulder.

The car returned shortly, and looked her over. "Where was the pain?"

She surrendered, and pulled her right arm out of the sleeve of her sweatshirt, revealing a circular wound. The car's eyes widened, and he gave her a suspicious look before shaking his hood and digging through the container he had brought with him. He pulled out long, slender forceps, and Foxy paled even more. She backed up, but one look from the car stopped her. He held eye contact for a minute longer, then began to attempt to pull the bullet out. She cringed and an involuntary yelp of pain escaped her when the bullet was worked loose by the car.

"There we are." He bandaged the hole, held up the bullet to examine it, then looked at her with a saddened expression. "They found you then?"

Foxy tilted her head in confusion, then asked quietly, "Who are you?"

"McMissile. Finn McMissile. And you?"

"Foxy. Just Foxy."

"Nice to have your acquaintance, Foxy."

"It's nice to meet you too, Finn McMissile. I do have one question though."

"Yes?"

"Where are we going, and why does it seem like you've come to take me away from here?"

"We're going to take you someplace safe, and that's because it's what we're doing. Isn't that right, Siddeley?"

"Sure is, mate." The jet replied, the trio already in the air.

"I imagine that you're hungry." Finn remarked, looking over at Foxy.

She nodded, and he nudged her towards the food. She chose a banana, and set to peeling it.

Neither one said anything for a few minutes, Finn too interested in watching Foxy eat.

"Finn?"

"Yes, Sid?"

"You would like to land in Nottingham, correct?"

"Indeed, Sid. Thank you."

"We're going to England?" Foxy asked, looking over at Finn curiously.

He gave her a smile, then nodded. "My partner lives there."

"I've always wanted to see England. Is it nice there?"

Finn chuckled, then nodded. "Certainly is. For the moment however, it's best to try to sleep. We'll be arriving there in the morning."

Foxy nodded, then departed the room, heading into the main one. "Finn?"

"Yes?"

"Where am I supposed to sleep?"

"Wherever you wish. Except on Siddeley's wings, of course." He replied with a chuckle.

Foxy heard Siddeley snicker, and smiled herself. "All right. Goodnight."

Finn gave her a smile, then wished her the same. She settled down in a corner of the room, curled up on the floor, and drifted off to sleep.

Finn watched her for a while, then once he was sure she was asleep, he began looking her over for more injuries, sure that the other cars had shot her more then once. He found another bullet beneath her shoulder blade on her left side, and he was sure that it had touched her lung. He couldn't remove it himself, and sighed. He moved on, and found that her ankle had been shattered, most likely happening when she had run away. The best he could do was bandage it, and he made a mental note to have her admitted to C.H.R.O.M.E's hospital. Soon, he too was settled in for the night, and drifted to sleep.

When he woke up in the morning, Foxy was just waking up, stretching and yawning. He blinked in surprise as he spotted something yellow and red rise up and begin moving. "What is that?" He asked curiously, moving closer to it.

"My tail."

"Why've you got a tail?"

Foxy shrugged, then replied, "Just trying to be different." She gave him a smile, at which he nodded.

"I see. Siddeley?"

"Yes, Finn?"

"Where would you say we are?"

"We'll be arriving in Nottingham shortly."

"Thank you, Sid."

"My pleasure, Finn."

"Does that mean we get to meet your partner?" Foxy asked, getting to her feet, stiff from being curled up all night.

"It does."

"Yay!" Foxy exclaimed, running around like a goof, looking like an odd kind of rabbit.

Finn chuckled as he watched, and Foxy froze, looking at him around her tail.

"The others and I used to play chase the Foxy. Want to play?"

"I'm sorry, Foxy. I've got quite a bit to do at the moment." Finn replied, looking at her regretfully.

She righted herself, then sat down on the floor, looking up at Finn with big green eyes. "Please? Only for a little?"

Finn sighed, and was about to answer, but caught the full blast of Foxy's puppy-dog eyes. "All right, I suppose the work could wait. But only for a little." He chuckled, shaking a tire at her.

She nodded eagerly, her tail wagging.

"Well what are you waiting for? Go on!" Finn laughed, waving a tire at her.

She giggled, and shrieked as Finn swiped at her feet with a tire, trying to bring her to her knees. She leapt over one of the chairs, hit the floor, did a few barrel rolls, then popped up, looking around for Finn. "...Finn?" She called out, unsure of where he was.

"Got you!"

She shrieked in surprise as Finn grabbed her from behind. Finn laughed quietly as he set her down, then sighed happily. "Are you satisfied, Foxy?" He asked good-naturedly.

"Thanks, Finn." She gave him a sheepish grin, at which he laughed again.

"You're quite welcome."

"Nottingham directly below, Finn. I'll land on the outskirts."

"Thank you, Siddeley."

"Yay! Finn's partner! Yay! Wait... who's your partner?" Foxy asked, looking at him curiously.

"Her name is Miss Shiftwell."

"Ohhh, so it's a woman?"

Finn chuckled and ran his tire over Foxy's hair. "Yes, she is. I'll go get her. You stay here and keep Siddeley company."

"Yes, sir!" Foxy replied, using her tail to salute him. He chuckled before rolling down the ramp, Foxy following at a distance, going out to meet Siddeley.

"Hello there."

"Hi. So you're Siddeley?"

"I certainly am. And you're Foxy?"

"That's me. How long is it going to take Finn to get Miss Shiftwell?"

"Not long. Come here, that way I can see you properly." He extended a wing to her, and she scrambled onto it. He lifted her up, bringing her to his eye level. "I must say, I'm impressed. Finn normally isn't one for fun and games. How did you do it?"

"Simple. I'll show you." With that, she slid down off his wing, then gave him a grin. "Bet you can't get me!" She darted off into the field they had landed in, and Siddeley blinked.

"Come back. Finn wanted you to stay here." Despite his words, he felt himself start grinning. He rolled after her, trying to corner her, which was next to impossible in a large field.

Finally, she stopped, turned around, and gave him a smile. "That's how."

"Quite clever, really."

"I try." She laughed.

Siddeley nuzzled her gently with the tip of his nose. She laughed and tried to push him away.

"Hey, come on, that tickles."

"What? You mean this?" He did it again, and she squealed.

"Yes!" She squirmed around, giggling as he nudged and poked her gently. Laughing, he continued, not hearing Finn roll up behind him.

**Okay, this is the story all the way at the bottom of the list so far, The Apocalypse. Just try to imagine Foxy as being a little more playful, and you'll get this chapter. She is also missing her fox ears, and her hair is only about four inches long. Youll find out why it's called The Apocalypse, and why Foxy is on her own for a year. I hope you enjoy this! **


	2. The Apocalypse Continues

"What have you found to pester, old boy?" He chuckled, the fuschia car beside him giving the jet a slightly worried look.

"ME!" Came Foxy's shrill squeal, surrounded by laughter and giggling.

Finn began chuckling, and Foxy scrambled upright, gasping as she crawled furiously towards Finn. "Are you all right?" He asked, grinning at her.

She could only nod, her tongue flopping out.

"Foxy, this is Miss Shiftwell. Miss Shiftwell, this is the creature I told you about."

Foxy lifted a hand, still gasping for breath.

"How do you do?" Holley replied, extending a tire to her.

"Very well, thank you." Foxy replied, shaking Holley's tire awkwardly.

"Now that introductions are finished, our mission, Holley."

"Right, of course."

The two went up the ramp. Foxy gave Siddeley a smile before following them. "We need to keep her safe. I'm sure that Zundapp and two of his lemons have already found her once, Holley. I pulled a bullet out of her right front limb, and I'm sure that she's got another lodged near her left lung. One of her rear limbs appears to be shattered, although it doesn't seem to be causing her much pain."

Foxy heard low tones as she entered the cabin, and curled up in the corner again.

"Finn, we don't know that he did this. It could have been a hunter."

"I suppose you're right, but they look recent, and they are the same bullets he uses."

"How will you get her into C.H.R.O.M.E? Surely you thought of that?"

"Of course, Holley. She already has a tail, all that she needs is a set of ears. I'll take her into C.H.R.O.M.E, and if anyone asks, I'll tell them that the animal was requested by the surgeon to practice weapon placement. Once I get to the ward, I'll tell him the truth and swear him to secrecy."

"Finn McMissile, I'm surprised at you! You absolutely despise liars! Why are you becoming one yourself?"

"Holley, it truly is the only way to help her. If anyone else knew what she was, they'd torture her with experiments until she passed on. I couldn't live with myself if that were to happen to her."

Foxy heard a sigh, then there was silence.

"Very well, Finn. But what if she wants to go after him herself?"

"She was terrified of me the first time I saw her. I'm sure that isn't from her abandonment. Another car had to have done something to her to break her trust. Remember the bullets, Holley. Shooting at her would have quickly shattered her trust of any car, especially if there was more then one with a weapon."

The two were silent for a minute, then Foxy heard Finn's voice call her from the other room. Surprised, she got up and entered.

"Foxy, we-"

"I'm not going to lie and pretend like I know what you're going to say. I already overheard the problem. How are we going to make it happen?"

Finn and Holley looked at each other, surprise evident on their faces, then Finn turned back to her. "You're going to need to pretend to be drugged. But first, we need to find you a set of ears." No sooner had he said this, then she pulled a set out and placed them on.

"I took them off so hunters wouldn't shoot at me." She replied, looking over at Holley with a smile.

"Good. Now, in the chair."

Confused, Foxy did as she was told.

"Now, flop down on either side." She did so, quickly letting her body go limp, her eyes shut, and her breathing grow shallow. "Hmm... she still doesn't look quite like a drugged animal. Foxy, your tongue."

On command, she flopped her tongue out slightly. "Much better." Her eyes flew open, and she yelped as she felt someone grab her ankle and start pulling at it. "All right, I'm sorry!" Finn replied quickly, backing up. She rose into a sitting position, tucking her injured ankle closer to her body, using her other ankle to protect it. "The good news is that the ward is only a floor below the ground level." Finn replied.

They soon reached C.H.R.O.M.E, and Finn lifted her up, setting her on his hood. "Now, Foxy." She immediately went limp, her tail dropping and curving over his front fender, looking like a real tranquilized animal.

"What's that, McMissile?"

"New specimen for weapon placement. The tranquilizer won't last long, so I need to get it to the ward quickly." He set off again, quickly. They reached the elevator, and Foxy's head rose as soon as the doors were fully shut.

Finn quickly pushed her head down, hoping that it looked like she was only starting to come around from the tranquilizer. Finally, they reached the floor below and she became limp again. Finn drove into the ward, and spotted the surgeon. "I'll need to speak with you as soon as possible." He told the Mini Cooper in a low tone.

The white Mini nodded, then replied that he would be on break in ten minutes.

"Good, good. I'll be in room thirteen."

The Mini nodded again, then Finn set off. He opened the door, drove inside, then quickly shut it. "You can open your eyes, but you need to stay here."

"Yes, Finn." Foxy looked around at the room, but remained lying on her side. The wait dragged on, until there was a quiet knock at the door. Foxy became limp again, and the Mini greeted Finn.

"We're going to need to make this quick, McMissile. I'm giving you thirty minutes."

"Very well. But first, you're going to need to swear to secrecy. What is said and done here must never leave this room."

"Of course."

"Foxy?"

Foxy blinked her eyes open, and found herself staring into the panic-filled brown eyes of the surgeon. He quickly leapt backwards, gasping in shock. "What in the blue blazes is that, McMissile?!" He exclaimed quietly.

"Her name is Foxy. I was sent to find Zundapp, and I found her. However, it seems as though he did the same. Now, she has a bullet here-" He set her down and pointed just below her shoulder blade with a tire, "And I'm quite certain that it is hindering her ability to breathe. She also has something wrong with one of her rear limbs, here." He pointed at her ankle.

"Let's see what can be done." The Mini retrieved a pair of long, narrow forceps, then set to work retrieving the bullet. He worked it loose, and Foxy did nothing but whimper, trying to remain as silent as possible. Finn gave her a glance, then looked down at her ankle, which he was sure was shattered. The Mini moved onto her ankle after disposing of the bullet, and agreed with Finn. "It would appear that she hit it here-" He gestured at the swollen side of her ankle, "on a rock as she was fleeing, if she was running from her attacker."

"Will she be able to heal it quickly?"

"I'm afraid not, McMissile. There could be small pieces in that area which would need to be removed. It would be extremely painful, and a lengthy recovery."

Finn petted her hair gently, mulling over his thoughts. "How long does it take to install weapons on an animal?"

"Nearly three hours."

"Could you remove the pieces in that amount of time?"

"It would be cutting it close, but we may be able to accomplish it."

"Will it fix her limb?"

"It may. It may not."

"Will you be able to do it soon?"

"Of course. I can get someone to fill in."

"Thank you, George."

"Don't mention it, McMissile. She does seem well-behaved." George gently patted her hair, slightly unsure.

"I suppose I'll see you in three hours, then." Finn replied, looking down at her. She looked up at him in fear, then George spoke up.

"I would advise you stay, Finn. That way you can get her out with less fuss and less prying eyes. The longer she's here, the more people will hear about the thing you had with you in the halls."

Finn, hearing the seriousness in George's voice, nodded. "I'll let Holley know." He and George placed Foxy onto a rolling cart, covered her in a sheet, then George carted her away while Finn radioed Holley. Needless to say, she wasn't pleased.

"Finn, you're wasting valuable time with this creature when you could be using it to find Zundapp!"

"Holley, that is enough! I already have an idea where he is, and I've got a feeling that Foxy can help us." He heard Holley sigh, then she replied, "Yes, Finn." He disconnected the transmission, then went to find George and Foxy.

The three hours dragged on and on, until he saw the light above the surgery room go out. George opened the door and poked his front bumper out. "It went well. You'll need to keep an eye on her to make sure she doesn't damage it further."

Finn nodded, and he rolled inside to get Foxy. She was lying on her side, just as she was earlier, and Finn scooped her onto his hood.

"Give her half the small dosage of pain medication, don't let her get into trouble for a while, and don't let her at her stitches."

"Thank you, George. I'm sure that her guardians will be extremely thankful as well." Finn gave the Mini a smile, and George returned it with a nod of his hood.

"Best get going. Don't want to attract any unwanted attention."

"Yes, of course." Finn left quickly, driving into the elevator. When the doors shut, Finn looked down at the limp figure on his hood. He saw her collar, which he hadn't noticed before. He made a mental note to check for any other forms of identification, and looked up as the doors opened. He drove quickly through the halls, trying to reach the doors before someone noticed the creature lying on his hood.

As he drove through the doors, Siddeley pulled up, looking down at her worriedly. "How is she, mate? Holley told me what happened."

"She has yet to come around, Sid, but George said that it was a success."

"Quite good." Siddeley replied, lowering the ramp. "Where to, Finn?"

"Home."

"Yessir."

As Finn set Foxy down in a chair, he heard a shout.

"Wait! Sid!"

"Sorry, Miss Shiftwell!"

Finn watched as Holley sped up the ramp and hastily started to explain. "I went down to the ward to look for you, but George told me that you'd already gone, and I got here as fast as I could!" After catching her breath, she continued. "I wanted to know where you were going to keep her, and if she was all right."

"She has yet to come around, and she'll be staying with me, Holley." He gave her a smile, and she nodded.

"It was a success then?" She asked, referring to his lie.

"It went flawlessly."

"Splendid!" She replied. With Siddeley already flying towards Finn's home, all they had to do was wait until Foxy awoke.

Finn turned her way a few hours later, hearing her stirring. He drove over to her side, and nudged her gently. "Foxy?"

She whimpered quietly, and blinked her eyes open slowly.

"She's coming around."

Her vision and hearing were both blurred, and she tried to focus on the object in front of her. First, she saw colors, then shapes, though everything was still blurry. "Hmm?"

"It was a success, Foxy."

"Hmm." She responded, and settled back down, wanting to sleep. She dimly felt herself moving through air, then she was placed somewhere that was moving slightly. The movement was comforting to her, and she curled up, her mind still foggy from the gas.

She drifted to sleep minutes afterward, and remained asleep for a while. When she next awoke, there was light around her, and she was laying on something soft. She dragged her eyelids open, and slowly lifted her head, looking around. It looked like she was in a bedroom of some type. She looked down at the item she was resting on, only to discover she was laying on a large pillow, with a blanket over her.

At that moment, Finn entered the room to check on her, as he had been doing ever since he had woken up three hours earlier. Upon seeing her awake and somewhat competent, he gave her a grin. "_Moorning_." He replied, a raised eyelid and his sly tone showing that he had something up his wheel well.

"Hi, Finn." She yawned, and went to get up.

Finn was at her side in the blink of an eye, pushing her down. "No. You're not to get up."

"But I'm thirsty. What am I supposed to do?"

"Stay there, don't get up, and ask kindly."

Her fox ears went back, and she gave him her puppy-dog expression. "Could I get up to get a drink, Finn?"

"No."

The ears drooped, and she set her head back down on the pillow. "Oh."

"I'll get it. Tea?"

Foxy blushed and nodded. "Thanks, Finn."

He chuckled, then petted her hair gently before departing the room. He returned shortly, Holley following along behind. He passed her the tea, and watched as she took a sip.

"That's good. Thanks, Finn."

He dipped his hood in a nod, then Holley pulled up beside him to gently pet her.

"Feeling any better, Foxy?"

"Not by much." She replied, wincing as she tried to pull her injured right ankle in closer.

"Then take this. It should help." He passed Foxy a small bit of pain medication, which she gratefully took. She took another sip of tea, looking around the room again.

"Where am I? The last thing I remember was being inside that room with the Mini Cooper."

"You're in my home, in my bedroom. I thought it best for the time being."

"I like it. It's nice." She gave him a smile, then sipped at her tea again.

"Thank you, Foxy."

"Thank _you_, Finn."

"All right, we get it, you're both appreciative of one another." Holley sighed, and Finn chuckled.

"We might get more work done if we weren't worrying over Foxy, so why not work up here?" Finn suggested, and Holley nodded.

"Sounds like a good idea to me."

"Oh no, not you. You've been through enough in the past day to earn the privilege of not working." Holley replied, and Foxy sighed, finishing her tea before settling back down on the pillow again.

Finn set the empty cup on the nightstand by the bed, then he and Holley got to work.

**Anyone else a Harry Potter fan? Imagine Finn saying 'Moorning." like George when he caught Ginny and Harry kissing. xD **

**I just imagined Finn as having a really pretty Victorian mansion in a forest in Britain, filled with lots of cool stuff, like vases and Grandfather clocks, and I dunno... just something that says 'Classy British', because that's who Finn is. **


	3. The Apocalypse Explained

Even though Holley repeatedly told Foxy to stop working and relax, Foxy insisted on giving them information on her attackers. With her information, they were able to ascertain that Zundapp was still in the States.

About three hours later, Finn turned to Foxy, who had gone quiet rather suddenly. He blinked in surprise as he saw her sleeping, then smiled. The two continued working, more quietly now.

At last, they packed up the files and Holley took them downstairs, where she was staying. Although Finn wouldn't admit it, he was tired, although he was more worried about Foxy. George had said it would be a lengthy recovery.

He climbed onto his mattress, facing Foxy, and drifted into an uneasy sleep.

When he awoke the next morning, Foxy was just as they had left her the night before, curled up under the blanket and sleeping quietly. He eased his way off the mattress, trying not to wake Foxy. He went over, petted her hair gently, then silently rolled out of the room, going to fix Holley and himself some tea and breakfast.

When he arrived downstairs, he found Holley, awake and rifling through the papers and looking at her screen, which she had pulled up to a criminal file on Zundapp.

"Holley!" He exclaimed in surprise. She looked like she hadn't slept all night, and he was worried.

"Morning, Finn." She replied shortly, before continuing to dig through the folder and glance up at her screen.

"Were you awake all night?"

"I couldn't sleep knowing that this _aft_ was loose after injuring something weaker then himself." She replied, never taking her eyes from the screen.

"Miss Shiftwell, I'm surprised at you!" Finn exclaimed, though he couldn't hide a grin.

"I'm not sorry, Finn. It's the least of my worries at the moment."

Finn rolled over to her side and gently nudged her fender with a tire. "Holley, at least eat something. I insist."

She sighed and shut her computer off, setting the files down. "Very well, Finn. I suppose a cup of tea wouldn't hurt."

"That's better." Finn smiled before nudging her fender again.

The two went into the large kitchen, but Holley paused as she heard something.

"Miss Shiftwell?"

At that moment, a shriek was heard, then a blur came sliding down the ramp. As soon as it hit the carpet on the ground floor, it stopped and they were able to get a good look.

"Foxy, I told you to stay put." Finn scolded.

Holley drove over to Foxy, and nudged her gently.

"I was lonely." She replied. With Holley's help, she was soon standing, her injured foot held slightly off the floor. "That was fun, Finn."

Finn sighed, then admitted defeat as Foxy hobbled over to him. "Very well. You can stay. But as soon as you've eaten something, it's back upstairs."

"Oh Finn, let her stay for a little longer. She worked her way down here with an injury, which is no easy task."

Finn sighed, and looked over at Foxy. "All right. You can stay down here."

Holley smiled and petted Foxy, who was now lying at her side.

"But come here." Finn replied, beckoning to her.

She rose slowly from the floor, and hobbled over to Finn. He scooped her up in a tire, and placed her on his hood. "That's better. Can't have you hobbling about on that injury."

The three headed into the kitchen, where Finn placed her down in between himself and Holley. Because the table was so low, she was on the same level as Finn and Holley. Finn passed her an orange, and she wagged her tail.

"Thanks, Finn." **(A/N: Foxy's Face: ^^)**

As she busied herself with peeling off the outer layer, Finn left the table to make the three of them some tea. He passed a cup to Holley, then another to Foxy, setting out a cup for himself last. The tea was made shortly, and three cups were poured. The group sat at the table, Finn and Holley discussing the case while Foxy became engrossed in her orange and trying not to let the juice drip down her hand.

When the fruit was gone, she sat quietly, pondering what to do. Just as she was going to ask Finn what Zundapp looked like, he turned to her. "I imagine that you're becoming bored, yes?"

"Not that much."

"And that usually means yes. Come along, Foxy." With that, he scooped her up onto his hood, then took her into the sitting room. He set her down on the bearskin rug, then turned on the television. He brought her the remote control, and smiled as she began absentmindedly petting the bear's head.

"Thanks, Finn." She gave him a smile, which was returned.

"Interesting story on this rug. One of my acquaintances in America was hunting bear, and shot two. He only wanted the meat, and asked if I'd want the pelts. I told him to keep one, and he gave me the other. When it was delivered, I opened the box and found it just like this, already in a rug!" He chuckled at the memory, and Foxy smiled, running her hand along its snout.

"It is a nice bear rug, Finn." She was still running her hand along the snout cautiously, as though afraid it would bite her.

"Indeed."

"There you are! I didn't know what to think, what with you two running off like that." Holley replied with a sigh, rolling into the room.

"Terribly sorry, Holley."

"Sorry, Holley." Foxy replied, looking up at Holley with sorrow.

"Foxy, you're not supposed to be doing anything at all. Finn, however..."

Finn chuckled, then sighed. "Yes, Holley. I'll be back later, Foxy."

"Okay, Finn." She gave him a smile before he ruffled her fox ears. The two cars departed the room, and Foxy looked around it before turning her attention back to the television. The British Broadcasting Channel was currently on, and a marathon of Top Gear was on.

* * *

Finn parked in the doorway, shutting his engine off, not wanting Foxy to know that he was there. She had been quiet for so long that he had decided to check on her, and he was thoroughly amused to see her sprawled out on the floor, completely content, her eyes glued to the screen. He rolled up next to her without her even realizing that he was there. "Having fun?"

She gasped loudly and stiffened, hugging the bear head tightly as Finn laughed.

"Hi, Finn." She sighed as she realized who it was.

"What's Jeremy Clarkson up to now?"

"Him and James are throwing a party, and everyone who comes will get to drive against the Reasonably Priced Car."

"Good episode. Have you ever heard of Warwick Davis? Little Smartcar?"

"I've heard the name, but I'm not to familiar with the car."

"He's in this."

"Who does the best?"

"Couldn't say. It's been years since I've seen this episode." Finn settled on the floor next to her and began watching it with her. **(A/N: This is a real episode, it was on a few months ago and I watched it. Warwick Davis is in the Harry Potter movies, if you don't know who he is. He's an amazing actor, even though I've only seem him as Griphook the Goblin and Professor Flitwick. :P I missed who got the fastest time, so I'm afraid I couldn't answer that question. D:) **

As the sun went down, the room got dark, with the only light coming from the television. Finn was so engrossed in the show, that he not only didn't move to turn on a light, but he also didn't realize that he had a front tire laid over Foxy.

Foxy however, was fully aware that Finn's tire was laid across her back, and although her ankle was screeching in pain, she didn't want him to leave. She snuggled closer to Finn's side, and he blinked, looking down at her in mild surprise. "All right, Foxy?"

She nodded, and he withdrew his tire from her back.

"I'm sorry."

She shook her head, and her smile grew wider. "It's okay. I like hugs."

Finn chuckled and petted her hair. He rolled over to a lamp and turned it on, illuminating the room with a warm light. "I didn't realize that it was quite late."

"That means no more Top Gear for tonight, right?"

Finn considered, but smiled. "I suppose that we can watch the rest of the episode. But then you're going to bed."

"Thanks, Finn!" She grinned, and he settled back down beside her.

Once more, his tire draped itself across her back, almost unconsciously. When the episode was over, Finn shut the television off, lifted Foxy onto his hood, then traveled up the ramp and into his bedroom. Foxy, who had been yawning since Finn had picked her up, eagerly snuggled underneath the blanket when he placed it over her. "Good night, Foxy."

"Good night, Finn." She gave him a sleepy smile, and he chuckled quietly before driving over to his own mattress. Foxy curled up, the blanket up over her head, and fell asleep.

* * *

That night, Fillmore's image played over and over in her brain, along with the rest of the townsfolk. There was smoke, and flames, great walls of red, orange, and yellow. Buildings were falling apart around her, each collapsing with crashes and large clouds of fire and smoke. She heard a voice calling her name, far off in the distance. It sounded familiar, and she started running in the direction of the voice, hoping they could help her. It kept calling her name, but seemed to be getting farther and farther away. Her vision was dimming quickly, and it wasn't long before she collapsed on the ground, barely awake. She could feel the smoke choking her, and could feel the heat from the flames.

* * *

With a giant gasp, she shot upwards, her head whipping back and forth rapidly, searching for the ruins of the town.

"Are you all right, Foxy?"

She jumped as Finn looked at her worriedly. Her breathing rapid, she looked around anxiously, then looked at Finn. "Yeah, I-I think so. Bad dream." She replied, but Finn didn't seem convinced.

"What was it about?"

"The place I lived before. There was smoke, and fire, and burning buildings, and everybody else was gone."

"That's quite detailed for a dream, and it does make quite a bit of sense, considering the state I found you in." Finn set Foxy down, then left, telling her that he would be back shortly. He was back a few minutes later, and Holley was with him. "Foxy, I want you to tell Miss Shiftwell exactly what you experienced in the dream."

Foxy nodded, then recounted the dream another time. When she had finished, Holley nodded.

"I'm afraid that I'm going to have to leave you two, Finn. Is it all right if I take Siddeley to Radiator Springs?"

"Yes, of course Holley."

She nodded, then replied that she was going to pack her things. She gave Foxy a smile and a pat before she departed the room, and Finn looked down at Foxy, thinking. Foxy's fox ears went back as Finn continued to stare.

"Finn?" She asked quietly, and he shook his hood slightly, blinking.

"Terribly sorry, Foxy. Just thinking."

"'Bout what?"

"Nothing you need to worry about." He replied gently, giving her a smile.

"You were thinking about Holley going there alone, weren't you?" She asked quietly, and Finn looked down at her.

"You've caught me. I know that Siddeley will be there with her, but he could still be there, and she's only got a taser. They're not very efficient, you see, and while it worked last time, one can never know about a second time."

"'Last time'?"

"You've never heard about that mission? Good story, a bit lengthy but exciting."

"Could we have storytime?" She gave him the puppy-dog eyes, and he laughed quietly.

"Of course. I'd be more then happy to tell you about it."

"Yay! Thanks, Finn!"

And so the story began. Foxy was an excellent audience, gasping at the prime moments, her eyes impossibly wide.

"-And Miss Shiftwell aimed her taser at him and shot it. It hit him right in the front, her aim was flawless. But we weren't out of the woods yet. Each lemon family had managed to block off a part of the intersection, which was a rather effective way of blocking us in. Mater tried reasoning with them, but it was simply no use. They only seemed to hear what they wanted, and decided that we were the prey. At that moment, the fire lorry, if I'm not mistaken, his name was Red, sent quite a few Gremlins flying, and just like that, they had launched an attack!"

At this point, Foxy's tail was in her hands as she wrung it anxiously. "What happened next, Finn?"

"We won the fight. They retreated, and Sergeant rounded up our military to arrest the lot of them."

"Really?" Foxy asked, clearly awed.

Finn chuckled, then nodded. "Really."

"Cool." She gave him a grin.

"Indeed. Cool." He replied with a suave grin.

"Thanks, Finn. That was a good story."

Finn chuckled, then scooped her up in a tire. "You're quite welcome. What would you say to seeing the rest of the home?"

"Really?" Foxy instantly perked up, and Finn rolled out of the room and down the ramp. He set her on his hood when they had reached the bottom, and the two went through his home, Finn pointing things out and regaling a tale about each.

"Finn?" She asked quietly, laying on the bear rug again as the two were watching BBC in the evening.

"Yes, Foxy?" He turned to her, his expression worried.

"Do you think I'm ever going to be able to go back to Radiator Springs?"

"I'm not sure, Foxy. If not however, you are more then welcome here." He gave her a reassuring smile and a pat.

"Thanks, Finn." She gave him a small smile, but when he looked away her smile faded.

"Goodness, is that the time?" Finn exclaimed quietly in surprise, looking over at the clock in amazement. So it was, and Finn looked down at her. "Come along, Foxy. It's quite late." He lifted her up onto his hood, and drove up the ramp to his bedroom, setting Foxy down in her makeshift bed. "Good night Foxy."

"Goodnight, Finn." She replied, looking out the window above her head at the moon.

If Finn was right, if Zundapp had been the one to char the town, then she had no way of knowing whether the others were even alive. She might never see any of them again, and it was all his fault! A fire grew in her eyes, and a scowl appeared on her face, unseen in the darkness of the room. "I'll kill him." Her softly whispered promise was no more then a murmur, and was not heard. Satisfied with the idea, she got comfortable on the pillow, and drifted to sleep.

The next morning, she was awakened by the sound of something pattering against her window. Thinking that it was Thunder, she grumbled indiscernibly and tried to roll over. When she did, her injured ankle was pressed against the pillow. As a bolt of pain went directly into her skull, she yelped and sat up quickly, opening her eyes.

"Foxy?" Finn's voice came from another room, and he rolled in after a few seconds, looking worried. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine. Accidentally rolled onto my ankle." She replied after yawning. When she looked out the window, she found the source of the pattering-rain.

"I'm afraid that we're stuck inside today."

"I would be anyways." She sighed, looking down at her ankle.

Finn rolled over to her and nudged her gently. "Come now, Foxy. Don't think like that. It will heal in time, then you'll be able to go outside."

"I guess."

"I've got an idea. Why not come downstairs?"

"Sounds great." She replied before stretching, balancing on one foot as she arched her back. When she had finished, Finn scooped her up in a tire, rolled down the ramp, and set her down on the bear rug in the next room. He brought a cup of tea over to her, and she thanked him before taking it. Finn settled on the floor by her with his own cup of tea, and the two began sipping their tea in silence.

Finn was the first one to speak. "Foxy. I need you to tell me all that you remember from before, even before I found you."

"You mean what happened the day I ran from the town?"

Finn nodded, and Foxy sighed.

"All right. It won't be easy..."

"Take your time. We've got plenty of it."

She began telling Finn of the weird heat she had felt when she had been sleeping, then she remembered opening her eyes and seeing a wall of flames, red, orange, and yellow, reaching for the sky, which was black with smoke and ash. She told him how she had gotten away from the flames, only to find similar bursts everywhere. "The others were nowhere in sight, and I panicked. I tried to find someone, _anyone_ in that fire."

At this point, she shut her eyes and shook her head. When she finally spoke again, her voice was higher then normal.

"They were gone. All of them. Fillmore, Doc, Mater, Lightning, all gone. Not even at Willy's Butte. I tried to look for them, but a flaming branch from a tree sent me running for Wheel Well. I think I hoped that they were all there, but they weren't. I finally gave up all hopes of finding them, and started living on my own."

Her eyes had become misted over, and her fox ears were drooping.

"And how did you get the bullets?" Finn asked, seeing that the others were a sore subject for her and deciding to avoid it.

"That Zundapp, the little green thing with the creepy monocle ordered a Gremlin and a Pacer to shoot at me when I found them in the woods near me. He said that I could have seen them. I turned tail and fled when they started shooting, but they kept chasing me. I tried to get out of sight by climbing trees, but they'd smash into the tree I was in, knock me down, and keep chasing me. I just started running flat out when I hit a rock that was buried in the leaves with my ankle. I think my yelp made them think that they had hit me, because they stopped chasing me. When I was sure that they were gone, I crawled back to the spot you found me at."

Finn was about to reply, when a familiar sound from outside was heard.

"Is that Sid?" Foxy asked, perking up a little.

"And Holley, yes." Finn nodded, then, to his surprise, Foxy shakily got to her feet. "Foxy, what are you doing? You know that your ankle is not fully healed yet!"

"I want to see if I can use it." She replied firmly, then set to hobbling towards the door, Finn following behind closely.

The door opened, and Holley blinked in surprise. She expected Finn to be at the door, but Foxy was-and she was standing! She noticed Finn, who was parked behind Foxy, and watched as he shrugged his tires helplessly.

Holley sighed, then looked at Foxy. "I see you're feeling better, Foxy."

"What did you find, Holley?" Foxy's expression was worried as she looked at the pink-purple car.

**What do you think Holley found out? Is Zundapp really to blame for the desolation of Radiator Springs? Will Foxy return home? Why am I asking all of YOU these questions? Only time will tell! :D Catch you tomorrow with this story, and maybe the next day, if need be. **


	4. The Attack of The Apocalypse

Holley sighed, and was about to reply when Siddeley did it for her.

"Nothing but burnt buildings and an empty town, Foxy."

The three watched worriedly as Foxy sank to the ground slowly, looking blankly past Holley at the rain. "So they're gone... all of them..."

"Foxy, we can't be sure-"

"Did I have anything else with me when you found me?" Her head snapped towards Finn, her tone angry, and he backed up in surprise.

"...No, Foxy..."

"Good. It'll make it easier."

"Make what easier?"

"Me going after Zundapp."

"You're not going after him alone! I forbid it!" Finn told her firmly, but Foxy was now hobbling towards Sid. She only stopped once she had neared the ramp, and turned towards him.

"He very possibly killed the only family I had in this world."

The two cars could see that she was shaking with anger, and Finn's eyes widened.

"That place was my home, Finn! My home! Without them, I have no point in being happy, and it's_ all_ _his fault_!" She shouted. "He was a dead car the moment he lit the match." Her eyes blazed with anger, and Finn still tried to reason with her.

"But Foxy, he'll kill you!"

"Not this time. He won't kill anyone, ever again. I'll make sure of it." With that, she hobbled up the ramp, and disappeared inside the cabin.

Finn and Holley exchanged a glance, then followed. "Sid, to Radiator Springs." Finn replied with a sigh. He glanced over to find Foxy pacing-slash-hobbling across the floor. "Foxy, if you really plan on going after him, you should at least rest your ankle. You'll need it when we get there."

She looked over at him, nodded once, then sat down at a window, looking down at the ocean below. The fox ears atop her head were still flattened back, and the two didn't want to approach her.

Finally, a few hours later, Finn pushed a banana her way. "I hope you're right, Foxy. What happens if he isn't there? What will you do then?"

"He's there. I know it. Hiding out like the coward that he is. And he's probably got those two minions of his with him." She replied darkly, before glancing over at him. "Thanks, Finn."

He dipped his hood in a nod, then replied, "You've got quite a temper when you're displeased. He'd better be more careful."

"Displeased doesn't even begin to cover it, Finn. There isn't a torture that he deserves for what he did." She finished, beginning to eat her banana.

At last, the ocean below them was replaced by land a few hours later.

"Three more hours to Radiator Springs, Finn."

"Thank you, Siddeley." Finn replied emotionlessly, watching Foxy continue to stare out the window. He was beginning to get worried. She hadn't moved from the spot in hours, and he was sure that it was because she was figuring out a way to hunt Zundapp down.

They landed at Willy's Butte three hours later, and Foxy bolted to her feet. She was walking towards the town before the ramp had touched the ground. Holley took off after her, telling Finn that she would try to talk to her. She caught up to her quickly, and said nothing, choosing to follow her before speaking. Foxy continued walking, heading for Fillmore's dome.

What she saw made her freeze in her tracks. All that remained of the hut was the entranceway, with the beaded curtain blowing gently in the wind. The windmill had been scorched, and was now laying in a heap on the ground. The tree behind the dome was now nothing but a charred stump.

Holley gasped quietly when she saw the damage, knowing what used to be there before. Foxy sank to the ground in the entranceway, furious tears threatening to fall. She dropped her head and shut her eyes tightly, trying to make the entire scene fade away from her vision.

When it didn't, she growled, throwing aside a piece of burnt wood.

"Look what he did! Do you see this, Holley?! THIS is why I'm going after him! This is why he deserves to be worse then dead! And I'm going to be the one to give him that fate."

By the end of her tirade, she was shaking with anger again, and her eyes were blazing with fire.

'_I'm just a step away, I'm just a breath away. Losin' my faith today. Fallin' off the edge today. I am just a man, not super human. I'm not superhuman. Someone save me from the hate. It's just another war, just another family torn. Fallin' from my faith today. Just a step from the edge. Just another day in the world we live. I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero! Save me now. I need a hero, to save my life! A hero'll save me! Just in time. I've gotta fight today, to live another day. Speakin' my mind today. My voice will be heard today. I've gotta make a stand, but I am just a man. I'm not super human. My voice will be heard today! It's just another war, just another family torn. My voice will be heard today. It's just another kill, the countdown begins to destroy ourselves! I need a hero, to save me now! I need a hero! Save me now. I need a hero, to save my life! A hero'll save me! Just in time. I need a hero to save my life! I need a hero just in time! Save me just in time. Save me just in time. Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? We're in the fight of our lives. And we're not ready to die. Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I've got a hero! I've got a hero. Livin' in me. I'm gonna fight for what's right, today I'm speakin' my mind, and if it kills me tonight, I will be ready to die. A hero's not afraid to give his life, a hero's gonna save me just in time. I need a hero to save me now. I need a hero! Save me now. I need a hero to save my life. A hero'll save me. Just in time. I need a hero! Who's gonna fight for what's right? Who's gonna help us survive? I need a hero! Who's gonna fight for the weak? Who's gonna make 'em believe? I need a hero. I need a hero. A hero's gonna save me just in time._'

She stalked off down the road, peering into every building that remained standing. When she didn't find what she had come for, she growled and continued heading towards the firehouse. She entered the courthouse-slash-firehouse, looking in every room. She apparently found what she was looking for, because Holley heard a series of furious, animal-like sounds.

Pretty soon, there was the sound of screaming, and accelerating engines. She leapt out of the way just as Zundapp came shooting out the door of the courthouse. Foxy came flying out after him, her fox ears gone, her eyes locked angrily on his back bumper. Finn was rolling up to the town, and snapped to attention when he heard a screech that reminded him of the jungles of the Amazon. He sped off towards the town, and leapt back as a blur shot by him on all fours.

As it continued on down the road, he was able to hear the noise again, followed by something shocking.

**_"I'M GOING TO TEAR YOU APART FOR WHAT YOU DID! YOU'RE GOING TO WISH THAT YOU WERE DEAD BY THE TIME I'M THROUGH WITH YOU!"_**

Eyes impossibly wide, he discovered Holley, who looked just as shaken as he felt. The two shared a glance, then took off after the blur. It didn't take long to figure out that the blur had been Foxy, and it took even less time to realize that she had him cornered in a crevice.

"What the hell possessed you to burn the town?!" She shouted at him, the look in her eyes holding him steady.

"I was getting my revenge on that American spy!"

"So you decided to kill not only him, but the REST OF THE TOWN AS WELL!" She roared, and he fell silent. **_"WELL?!"_**

"They're not dead."

"**WHERE ARE THEY?!**" When he didn't answer, she shoved him back up against the wall. "TELL ME!"

"I don't have the slightest idea! I watched as they fled, and the large red one tried to put the flames out! It wasn't any use, and he ended up fleeing with the others! It was dark, and we were watching from the cliffs!" He exclaimed, beginning to grow afraid.

She snarled at him, then launched herself at him. He gasped, and in a flash an automatic handgun had popped out of his side. He fired twice, and the bullets hit his mark.

With a sharp intake of breath, Foxy grimaced. The bullets had gone straight into her side. Her distraction gave him time to get away, but she was on top of him again in an instant.

"If you **_EVER_** try that again, I'll give you to Frank so HE can kill you! I'll tie you up in a tree like a snack!" She screamed, flying after him.

They sped back to town-and directly into Finn's grasp. He called Holley, and she rolled up, her taser at the ready. Zundapp was lying lifelessly on the ground in minutes, and Foxy glared down at him fiercely, clutching the side he had shot.

"Little bastard shot me." She snapped, not seeing Finn and Holley exchange a glance.

"Where?"

"Here." She lifted her hand to reveal the blood soaked area of her sweatshirt.

"Blimey!" Holley replied in shock.

"You got him." Finn replied.

"Like hell I did." She replied savagely, glaring down at Zundapp's limp form. "I didn't want to use my teeth on that rat because I was afraid of catching the plague." Her snarl revealed a canine, and she scoffed. "He's just lucky I don't believe in kicking someone when they're down, otherwise he'd have quite a few footprint-shaped dents along his front."

"Let's get those bullets out, Foxy."

The group went back to Siddeley, who caught one look of Foxy's face and knew what had happened. The two bullets were removed quickly, with less pain that Foxy imagined due to the adrenaline coursing through her system.

"Now that you've sufficiently found and captured Zundapp, what did you find out? Or didn't you give him a chance to tell you?" Finn replied good naturedly, seeing that she had calmed down.

"I had to weasel it out of him. And they're not here. They're alive, but he doesn't know where they went. He says that he and the minions were watching the fire, in the dark, from the cliffs. All they saw was Red, the 'lorry' trying to put the flames out before giving up. He was going after Mater."

"Let's start looking then. Holley, locate the nearest towns in all directions."

"On it!" With that, Holley was rapidly typing in their coordinates on a digital map.

"We will find them, Foxy. I'm sure of it." Finn replied firmly. No sooner had he said it, then Holley exclaimed happily.

"There's a town not far from here!"

"Coordinates?"

Holley read them off the map, and Finn nodded.

"Got it, old boy?"

"Flying there now, Finn." The large jet replied, and Finn smiled.

The three felt Siddeley rise into the air, and Foxy sat down by the window.

"If anyone is missing, I'll kill him myself."

She turned to her right to find Finn parked there, looking down at her. "Thanks Finn, but I was just going to tie him up with duct tape, then hang him from a tree in Frank's orchard. Frank's a giant combine." She replied with a smile.

"I'm sure he would love that." Finn chuckled.

"Which one?"

"Both of them." Finn was laughing now, and Foxy soon joined him.

**This part was really fun to write! I tried to imagine what I would've done if I were in Foxy's shoes, and this is what came out of it. xD Last part, along with lots of other uploads tomorrow! :)**


	5. The Apocalypse Ends

Siddeley landed an hour later, and Foxy was the first one down the ramp again.

"Hello?" She called, wandering into the center of the town.

"Foxy?"

Her eyes widened, and she spun in a circle frantically, trying to find the car the voice belonged to.

"Oh, Foxy! It is you!"

She heard an accelerating engine, then was hugged tightly. "Flo! You're okay!" Foxy exclaimed happily, hugging the show car right back. Now that she wasn't spinning, she could see some of the others beginning to come near.

"Red tried to find you honey, but the fire was too out of control. He made five trips from the town to the waterfall and back." At this, Flo looked over at the shy fire truck and smiled.

Red blushed, looked down, and scuffed a tire on the ground shyly.

Foxy went over to him, and hugged him tightly, not letting go for a few minutes. When she did, her overjoyed expression faded as she saw the soot smudges scattered across his front. He nudged her gently, his engine purring quietly, then he grinned and picked her up, hugging her as tightly as he dared.

"Are the others all right? Lizzie? Guido? Snot Rod? The triplets?" She asked frantically once Red had set her down and released her.

"Everybody's fine, honey. Red's siren woke them all up and they all got out." Flo replied, nudging Foxy.

At this moment, she was pounced from behind and sent into a roll.

"FOXY! You're all right!" Was all she was able to discern before she spotted a little orange blur.

"Hi, Harry." It was right then that her restraint broke, and her eyes welled up with tears. She hugged him tightly, thinking that if Zundapp had hurt Harry or the other children, she would have burnt him alive.

"Foxy, what's wrong?" He asked, feeling the tears from her eyes splash onto his hood.

"Nothing's wrong, Harry. I was just thinking about that _monster_ hurting you and the others." She replied shakily, wiping the tears from her eyes before hugging him even tighter. Harry nudged her worriedly, seeing her for the first time.

"Where's your hair?" He asked, pointing at the scruffy splash of red.

"I cut it off because it was all burnt and black." She replied sadly, looking down at him.

"It'll grow back, right?" Flo asked worriedly, gently petting Foxy's hair.

"Yeah. It'll just take a loooong time."

"Foxy, yer okay!"

"Uh-oh."

Just like that, she was lifted up and tossed into the air repeatedly, her happy shrieks filling the air. "Hi, Mater!" She wheezed as he nearly squashed her.

"Mater, if you're not careful, you're gonna flatten her."

"Sorry, Foxy." He mumbled before releasing her.

"It's all right, Mater." She gave him a smile before getting up off the ground.

Doc, Sheriff, and Lightning had come towards the group, presumably wondering what was going on. "Lightning!" She screeched happily before running straight for him.

"OHGOD!" He exclaimed, a look of horror in his eyes as Foxy came flying straight at him. She landed on his hood, and instantly wrapped her arms and legs around the tops of his front fenders. "Hi, Foxy." He replied in a strangled voice, while Doc and Sheriff were laughing hysterically. He pulled her off, then hugged her tightly.

"We thought you were gone for good." He told her somberly, and the overall mood darkened.

"I gave him his fair share." She replied quietly, and just seemed to notice the bright green shape behind Lightning. Instead of going around him, she scrambled right over his windshield, not hearing his complaints. She slid onto his trunk, then climbed off, walking up to the VW Bus parked quietly at the back of the group.

An easygoing smile spread across his features as he saw her, his brown eyes half lidded as always. "Hey, Elizabeth." He greeted her.

"Hi, Fillmore." She said with a small laugh and a tight hug to his front. He hugged her with a front tire, pressing her closer to him, his brown eyes nearly level with her own green ones.

"Come on, I'm sure the others will want to see you again." Lightning broke up the moment with a grin, and Foxy pulled away from Fillmore regretfully.

"Yeah, I guess so." She followed Lightning towards the hotel, the two talking about her escape.

Once everyone had a chance to reunite with her, she looked around the town, seeing that this one had a large fountain. She looked into its waters, seeing only the sky that was littered with stars over her head. She sat on the side of the fountain with a soft sigh and wince.

As she gazed into the water, she spotted another set of eyes join her. She looked away from the water, and directly at Fillmore, who was wearing the same smile he had when he had seen her earlier.

"Why'd ya cut your hair?" He asked, parking at her side.

"It was all burnt and black up to about halfway, so I just thought it would be easier to cut it all off." She explained in a soft tone.

"You know I missed ya, right?"

"Of course I do. I missed you too. It was horrible, not knowing if you or anyone was dead, or alive, or injured, or-"

She was cut off when he kissed her, her eyes widening and a drunken, relaxed expression appearing on her face within minutes. When the two pulled apart, she grinned dopily.

Fillmore chuckled, then ruffled her hair. He picked her up and carried her to the hotel, entering his room and turning on a light.

"Is this our new home? Or do you guys want to rebuild?"

"I dunno. Doc was gonna see what everyone else wanted in the mornin'."

"All right." He set her down on the bed, then held up a front tire. "Stay there."

Confused, she nodded. He turned and began digging through the closet, until he pulled out something. Hiding it behind a tire, he rolled closer. "What?" She asked, her eyes darting around the room.

Fillmore lifted something up onto the bed, and her eyes widened. It was her bag, and it appeared to be full. She looked up at him, her eyes wide.

"Open it, man."

She did, and gasped in amazement. There was everything she had brought with her, right in the bag. "Thank you, Fillmore." She replied after a few minutes of silence, looking up at him gratefully with a smile and hugging his front tightly.

The two were up late, until Foxy slumped onto the bed and curled up around dawn.

Fillmore chuckled quietly, then decided to get some shuteye himself. He curled up as well, and pulled her closer with a wheel. "Don't scare me like that, okay? I was worried that I would never see ya again."

She snuggled closer to him in her sleep, and he smiled, laying his tire over her before falling asleep himself.

**AWWWW! The ending is adorable! :3 FoxyXFillmore fluff is always adorable. :D**


End file.
